


Los mejores planes de ratones y hombres

by hackercatkitty



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Barricadas, Gen, Humor, O mi patético intento de humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackercatkitty/pseuds/hackercatkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras no era un revolucionario feliz, no señor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los mejores planes de ratones y hombres

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, toda esta aberración ha salido de mi mente calenturienta, en parte inspirado por un comic que leí hace tiempo y en parte por un sueño muy raro que tuve la otra noche. Es la primera vez que escribo humor o algo que pretenda parecérsele remotamente, así que cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida. 
> 
> Un saludo

Enjolras no era un revolucionario feliz, no señor: el día para el que llevaba tanto tiempo preparándose, con el que tanto había soñado y fantaseado, había llegado por fin...y no estaba saliendo precisamente como lo había planeado. Oh, por supuesto, todo había ido sobre ruedas al principio, con la indignación del pueblo ante la muerte de aquella pobre mujer a manos de la Guardia Nacional en el funeral del General y la construcción de la barricada, pero las cosas se habían torcido después: como era de esperar, la Guardia no había tardado en presentarse con un heraldo para convencerles de que abandonasen sus planes, que estaban solos y sin amigos. Aquel, había pensado Enjolras, era un argumento pueril y no demasiado adecuado para minar la moral de unos valientes soldados de la revolución como ellos...pero cuando había girado la cabeza para compartir una mirada de diversión con Combeferre se lo había encontrado lloriqueando abrazado a Courfeyrac. Y ellos no eran los únicos que estaban lloriqueando, oh no: todos sus arrojados camaradas estaba llorando encogidos en rincones para su estupefacción.

-¿Se puede saber qué os sucede? -inquirió.

-¡Ha dicho que no tenemos amigos!

Convencerlos de que aquello había sido una exageración de la guardia y de que claro que tenían amigos, montones de amigos en la universidad y en los cafés de la ciudad -¿no habían ido a tomar café el otro día con ellos?-, había consumido un tiempo precioso que podría haber dedicado a fantasear con el éxito de su Revolución y lo orgulloso que estaría Rousseau de él, por lo que se encontraba comprensiblemente exasperado.

Para continuar, aquel hombre al que nunca antes había visto, que se dedicaba a rondar por la barricada mirándoles con una expresión siniestra y que se había ofrecido amablemente para espiar a la guardia por ellos había resultado ser él mismo un espía. ¿Quién lo habría podido imaginar? Parecía que uno ya no podía fiarse de los extraños de mal aspecto en París, en qué se estaba convirtiendo aquel país...todo por culpa de la burguesía, seguro. Y tampoco podía fiarse uno de las apariencias de la gente, porque después había muerto un chico que había resultado ser una chica amiga de Marius...que acto seguido se había puesto a lloriquear otra vez por una tal Colette o Corgette o algo así, honestamente, solía bloquear todo lo que Marius decía porque tendía a provocarle dolores de cabeza.

Después, había llegado un nuevo pelotón de la Guardia encabezado por un nuevo capitán que había tenido la osadía de preguntar a gritos -algo innecesario dado que se encontraban a unos pocos metros los unos de los otros y uno podía incluso escuchar a los dos soldados que estaban hablando del problema de ladillas de uno de ellos, mon Dieu, demasiada información-:

-¿Quién vive?

En un arranque de genio e inspiración, Enjolras había respondido con un fuerte y vibrante:

-¡La Revolución Francesa!

La respuesta que había recibido había procedido de su propio lado de la barricada, de labios de un Courfeyrac aparentemente repuesto de su ataque de llorera anterior:

-¿Qué Revolución Francesa?

Así no había manera de amedrentar al enemigo, y sinceramente, en ocasiones tenía la sensación de que era el único que se estaba tomando en serio todo aquello. Prometiéndose un castigo para Courfeyrac cuando tuviesen tiempo, Enjolras se enzarzó en la batalla con la Guardia con la sensación de que por fin estaban haciendo las cosas como se debía cuando lograron hacer que sus enemigos huyesen con sus rabos llenos de ladillas entre las piernas.

-Courfeyrac, a la esquina y piensa en lo que has hecho -ordenó, cruzándose de brazos.

Una sola mirada iracunda había bastado para cortar cualquier protesta de Courfeyrac en sus labios y lo había enviado al rincón sin rechistar, junto al espía que los miraba a todos como un perro rabioso.

-¡Y nada de hablar con el espía, en silencio! -advirtió, entrecerrando los ojos.

Bien, con Courfeyrac castigado necesitaba a alguien que se hiciese cargo de la guardia. Combeferre y Joly estaban atendiendo a los heridos con sus versiones sofiticadas del 'sana sana culito de rana', así que no podían ser distraídos, mientras que Bahorel y Jehan se habían metido en Dios sabía dónde para hacer Dios sabía qué, él mismo debía encargarse de repasar sus suministros de pólvora y armas, y Grantaire estaba muy ocupado bebiendo de su botella y mirándole con tal intensidad que francamente le sorprendía que su ropa no hubiese decidido levantarse y huir por iniciativa propia, así que el único que quedaba era Bossuet. 

-Bossuet, encárgate de vigilar -indicó.

¿Qué podía ir mal?

Bueno, aparentemente, todo.

Mientras Bossuet trepaba por la barricada para llegar al puesto de vigía, su pie se enganchó en una de las ruedas del carro volcado haciéndole tropezar y caer contra las mesas que componían la parte superior de la barricada, que a su vez habían caído, arrastrando consigo pieza a pieza cada uno de los componentes de la barricada, que se esparcieron por el suelo como una alfombra de madera entre ellos y la guardia.

Nadie dijo nada por unos momentos, revolucionarios y guardias contemplándose cada uno desde su posición al cada lado del mar de madera, con idénticas caras de sorpresa y confusión.

-Eh....¿os damos tiempo para volver a montarlo todo o...?

Las risitas procedentes del rincón de pensar fueron demasiado para él. Así no se podía, oh, no, así no.

-DIMITO.


End file.
